Fire Nation Wedding
by SonoftheDragon
Summary: It's Azula's wedding day. Will the firebender get cold feet? A sequel to Last-Minute Plans
1. Nuptuals

**Wedding Day**

The wedding nuptuals took place at the ceremony hall in the Fire Nation palace. There was a small turnout, but that was by design. This was an intimate affair, the guests having come by invitation only.

The Gaang was reunited. They were chatting up affectionately when they were approached by a lovely, proper, well-dressed woman in her early 20's and a small, pretty lady, also finely dressed. "You must be the Avatar and his friends," the younger woman said pleasantly.

"If we must, we must," Sokka quipped.

"No, no," the young lady said, laughing, "I'm serious. Azula and Masa have told me a lot about you."

"You have the advantage of us, then," Suki said pointedly.

"Oh, my manners." She bowed gracefully. "I'm Kuma, Masa's cousin. And this-"

"It's okay, dear," the older woman said. "I'm Suri Sun. I'm Masa's mother."

"We're honored to meet you. I'm Katara, and this is my brother, Sokka."

"Yes," Suri replied. "The chief's children."

"We are," Sokka said proudly.

"And you're the Avatar. The arrow gave it away."

Aang chuckled. "I'm Aang. Your son is a good friend, Mrs. Sun."

"Yes, he is," Sokka stated.

"That means you must be Suki," Suri continued, "the Kiyoshi leader." Suri smiled. "You're even prettier than Masa said you were."

"Oh. Um, thank you." Suki was taken aback.

"Hey, I think she's blushing," Toph said, teasing.

"Which would make you Toph," Kuma said.

"That's me," the earthbender said nonchalantly.

"It's nice to be taller than someone else," Suri quipped. Sokka laughed at that. "My son thinks the very world or all of you."

"We're pretty sweet on him, too," Katara said.

In the groom's chamber-

"Uncle, I'm really glad you're with me."

"I am honored that you would think so highly of me." He took a sip of tea, then became serious. "Are you nervous?"

"If I said I wasn't, you'd know I was lying."

"Here, have a drink of tea."

"Thank you. I will." Iroh poured for Masanori to drink. The tea did its trick. "How do I look?"

Iroh sized up the young man. Masanori was wearing an ornate red suit highlighted with black and gold. A short red cape completed his wedding suit. "Like I prince," Iroh said with a smile. "Which you will be after today."

"More importanly," the young man said, returning to his mirror, "I'll be a husband." He paused. "If I can ever get this sash tied."

"So," Aang said without guile, "you must know Azula pretty well, Kuma."

Kuma made a thoughtful face. "I think I do. She and I..."

"Yes," Katara said simply. That one word told a story.

"I can talk about Masa, though." Kuma's face wore a sly expression. "When he was a small boy, he used to imagine slaying dragons. We never thought he'd marry one."

"I don't get it," Toph said. "He's such a lamb-puppy. Not the type I'd imagine for Zappy."

"Who could be better for her, Toph?" Everyone pondered Aang's question.

"Aunt Suri, I'm going to track down Mom and Dad."

In the bridal chamber-

"Girls," Azula said, looking into the mirror, "I don't understand it."

"What's that?" Mai asked, bored nearly to tears.

"Today began like any normal day: I woke up, ate breakfast, got dressed...but it's _not_ a normal day."

"No," Ty Lee said brightly, "it's your wedding day."

"So why did it begin like any other day?"

"Everything begins normally, Azula."

The princess examined that for a moment. It made no sense to her, but it worked. "I'm glad you're with me, the both of you."

"Wouldn't miss it," the acrobat chirped.

"Mm," the assassin mused, "just don't kill Masa, okay?"

"Mai!"

"It's all right, Ty Lee. She's just joking."

"Yeah," Mai said absently. "I'm glad you went this way. Tradition bores me to death."

There was a knock at the door. Ty Lee opened it and said, "Hello, Ursa."

"Girls." The lady came into the room. "I'll just be a minute." She walked over to Azula. "You look wonderful, baby."

"Thank you, Mother."

"I just came to wish you a final good luck and tell you I love you." Ursa kissed her oldest daughter's forehead.

"I love you, Mama."

Ursa smiled. "Amaya wanted me to say she loves you, too. Everyone here is here because they love you, in their own ways. Especially me. Good luck." Ursa left the room.

"You," Sanda Sun said, "have the makings of an excellent dancer."

"Really?" Aang said.

"Yes. Very light on your feet."

"Comes with the arrow."

Into the ceremony hall strode Zuko, fully dressed in his royal regalia. He approached Katara first, but that surprised nobody. "I knew you'd make it." He took a hug from Katara. "All of you."

"It's the food." Everyone laughed at Sokka's joke.

When Zuko saw Suri bow the knee, he took her hand and helped her up. "I should bow to you, Suri. I'm honored to know your son, and the amazing things he can do."

It took Suri a moment to find her voice. "You...You're everything my Masa says, your lordship."

"Please call me Zuko. Today, Masa becomes my brother."

"I will if you call me 'Mother.'"

Zuko smiled. "I will." He took a deep breath. "It's time. Everyone! Please take positions."

The seats filled up. Zuko took his place at the altar, flanked by two Fire Sages.

"I wonder how different Fire nation weddings are from the last one I attended," Aang whispered. "The groom usually comes first."

The musicians played a low tune, carried primarily by the sungi horn. Iroh walked down the aisle to the altar. "I am Iroh," he said. "I present Masanori Sun to be married."

Masanori strode to the altar confidently. He bowed with a Fire Nation gesture, then turned to wait beside Iroh.

"He looks good," Suki whispered.

The music changed to pipe and bell. Mai and Ty Lee made their way to the altar, side by side.

"Azula went with two honor girls instead of one," Aang whispered.

"I'm actually glad they're friends again," Suki replied.

"I am Ty Lee."

"I'm Mai."

"We present Azula to be married."

Everyone turned to see the bride walk the aisle. Azula looked radiant in her flowing red and gold dress and ornate headdress with attached veil. Presently, she stood at the altar.

Zuko spoke. "It is my honor and pleasure to join this young man and young woman as husband and wife. The bracelets, please." Iroh produced two golden bracelets from his pocket. Zuko took the bracelets and held them up. "These gold circles represent endless love. Let these two be bound. Hold out your arms." He slipped the hoops onto Masanori's right arm and Azula's left arm.

"Wow," Toph whispered, "Sparky's eating it up."

"The chalice please." A Fire Sage handed Zuko a large gold cup. "In the presence of Agni and the assembled well-wishers, pledge yourselves to each other."

"Watch," Aang whispered. "When they each drink from the cup three times, they'll be married."

Masanori took the cup with both hands. He turned to his bride. "Azula, my love for you is eternal. I Agni's name, I promise myself to you now and forever." He drank three times.

Azula lifted her veil and took the cup. "Masanori Sun, my love for you is eternal. In Agni's name, I promise myself to you now and forever." She drank once. Twice. She stopped. Her hands trembled. Tears rolled down her cheeks. But Masanori gently-as was his way-brushed the tears from her face. As if receiving permission, the Fire Princess took the final drink. Everyone was relieved.

"By my authority and in the name of Agni, the Mother Sun, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Neither needed any prompting. When they kissed, everyone stood and cheered.

Iroh was overcome with emotion, and making quite a noise. "Uncle, please," Zuko said gently. The young Fire Lord gestured for quiet. When the sound abated, Zuko faced the young couple and drew a crown from his robe. "This crown belonged to our great-grandfather, Avatar Roku. It was given to him by our other great-grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin. It is a testament to the uniting of two great bloodlines. Masanori, kneel please." Masanori took the knee. "By royal right, both mine and yours, I proclaim you prince of the Fire Nation." Zuko leaned forward to place the crown on Masanori's head, then pulled back. "Perhaps your wife should perform the honor."

Azula took the crown. "Wife. I like the sound of that." She pinned the crown into Masanori's topknot. He rose, beaming through joyous tears.

Suri Sun rushed forward to embrace her son and her new daughter. "I'm so proud of you. Of both of you."

"We all are," Iroh said.

Mai was hugging Ty Le, mostly to contain the acrobat's wailing. "She made it, Ty Lee."

"Greet your people," Zuko told the newlyweds.

"Not yet, Zuzu. Mother. Amaya. Pai. Come here, please."

Amaya nearly pulled her parents forward to the young couple. "We're here, Sister Dragon."

Azula faced all three. "Please accept your new son...as I finally accept you all. Mother, Father and Sister."

Ursa immediately took her oldst daughter and new son into her arms.


	2. Reception

**Wedding Day**

Zuko stood on the palace tower high above the assembled crowd. The last time he and Azula had shared this space was after Ba Sing Se fell. How things change. Were Li and Lo in the crowd? If so, this was excellent payback. "The wedding is concluded! Welcome you princess and prince!"

Zuko stepped back and let the newlyweds taken in the adoration of the crowd.

"Wow," was all Masanori could say. He was, at heart, a simple boy. This was overwhelming for him.

"They're cheering for us, Little Boy. For the right reasons."

"We should say something."

"Why?"

The reception was a first-rate affair. Zuko hugged Masanori quickly. "Now we're brothers."

"We always were, Zuko. If you need anything-"

"Your wife and child will need you more. And I'm here for you, too. Oh, Sokka wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, boy," the young prince said with good humor. He approached the Gaang. "Hi, guys. I'm really glad you made it."

"Masa," Aang said, "I didn't know your aunt was a dance instructor."

"Oh?" Azula affected surprise. "You mean there was someone you _didn't_ tell, Masanori?"

"Aww." The young prince blushed.

"Your uncle's a great guy, too. I've got to see his map collection sometime."

"I figured you two would hit it off. Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

Sokka shook his head, then took Masanori's hand. "Congratulations, Masa."

"Thank you, Sokka. My good friend. You're all great friends...to both of us. Come on, let's eat."

Sokka grinned. "My favorite words."

"We know," Katara sniped.

Everyone sat down at the banquet table. There were many good things to eat. But, ceremony demanded. Iroh stood, teacup in hand. "A toast to the happy couple. May they live as long as they want, but never want as long as they live." Everyone drank to that.

Aang stood. "Masa, I knew you were special from the time I met you. Azula...I spoke to Roku. He's as proud as anyone."

Toph didn't bother to stand. "I'm sure we'll all be laughing at you and worrying about you for a long time. And if that heartbeat is anything to go by, you've got one strong kid on the way."

Mai had a go. "Speeches bore me. Just hurry up and give our kids a playmate, okay?"

Ty Lee took a turn. "You guys look so happy together. Your auras are like gold!" Joyous tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry. I'm too happy to talk!"

Sokka stood. "If I might?"

"Look out," Katara sniped.

Sokka cleared his throat. "I once told Mai that I didn't want to get to know Azula or Masa. I'm glad I was wrong."

"Finish up before we starve, Snoozles."

"Maybe we should eat," Sokka conceded.

"Wait," Zuko said. His face wore an expression of thoughtfulness and dread. "Sokka, when did you talk to Mai when I wasn't around?"

"Right before Azula came back from visiting Iroh this past spring," Mai said evenly. "I shot him in the but with a dart for using my bath."

Everyone laughed, until Zuko jumped to his feet, glaring daggers at Sokka. "You were naked in front of my wife?!"

Mai pulled the Fire Lord back to his seat. "Will you relax? It was nothing to get excited about."

Azula burst out laughing, and she could not stop. Nobody could hold in their laughter, even though they were embarrassed to death for Sokka.

"I _mean_ nothing happened!" Mai had to yell to be heard. She was on the verge of tears trying not to laugh.

"Zuzu, laugh! Before your face breaks!" Suddenly, Azula's eyes were wide with horror. "Excuse me." She lurched up out of her seat and waddled out of the room.

"I've seen that before," Katara said. "Mommy-to-be needs a bathroom break."

"She seems to be doing pretty well," Aang said pleasantly.

"She is, given everything," Masanori said. "I'd give her everything. I'd give her the moon if she asked."

"You'd have to fight Sokka for the moon," Toph quipped.

Masanori grinned. He turned to Aang. "Aang," he said, feeling his crown, "did this really belong to Avatar Roku?"

"Yes, it did. He still wears it in the Spirit World."

"Then you should have it, not me."

"No," Aang said firmly. "Sozin gave it to Roku because they were friends, not because Roku was the Avatar. It rightfully belongs to Zuko and Azula. It was theirs to give, and they gave it to you. Please do right by it, and I know you can."

Masanori smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, Aang. Sokka? You okay, buddy?"

"I'm fine," the water tribe warrior said haughtily.

Azula returned to the room but did not take her seat. "My husband and I wish to establish an academy for all forms of bending. Fire, water, earth-all would learn from each other. Even non-benders could join, in time."

"An excellent idea," Iroh said, raising his teacup.

"Where would this academy be?" Suki was intrigued.

"That's where we're hoping all of you would be behind this," Masanori said. "We'd like it to be a place where no person or nation can claim."

"I like it," Aang said. "And I think I can help."

"I will, too," Zuko said.

"I'm in, too," Katara said. "We're the greatest benders in the world. Who better to instruct than us?"

"Wonderful," the prince gushed.

"Food's getting cold," Mai sniped. In response, Zuko, Azula, Masanori, Iroh and Aang conjured flames in their hands. "Very funny."


	3. Baby Plans

**Wedding Day**

After the meal, there was nothing to do but wait for the cake. Katara and Aang were alone on a balcony when the newlyweds approached.

"Hi, guys," Aang said.

Masanori gently nudged Azula. "Go ahead, Cat."

Azula took a deep breath. Her eyes met those of Katara. "I don't want my baby to be born to someone I don't trust. I hear you're good at helping babies along, Katara. Will you help mine?"

The waterbender was taken aback. "I never thought you'd ask me for anything."

"This is more important than any nonsense between us," the princess bride said simply. "I want what's best for my baby." Then she added, "I'm not asking for nothing. Whatever you think it's worth, it's yours."

"I'm _not_ for sale, Princess."

"She didn't mean that, Katara," Masanori said. "She-"

Azula barred her husband with her arm. "I'm a big girl, Masa. I can do this." She turned back to Katara. "I know what I'm asking. You should get something for your trouble."

"You think giving birth is a business arrangement?" Katara was stung. "You can't ask me as a friend?"

"We're not friends, remember?"

"I never thought I'd be friends with Zuko, either. We're all trying. Why can't you?"

Azula did not look away. "If you're offering as a friend, I accept."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Katara asked sarcastically.

Ursa, Suri, Sokka and Suki were spying on the conversation. Suki nudged Sokka knowingly. Ursa and Suri also shared a moment of understanding. _She's learning_ , their thoughts seemed to say.


	4. Prison Visit

**Wedding Day**

Azula and Masanori had planned to return to Ember Island. But there was one thing that needed to be done.

"Masa, please don't go. Don't do this." Suri was pleading.

"Your mother is right," Iroh said firmly. "No good can come from this."

"Azula and I already discussed this. It's important to her. And if it must be said, it's important to me as well."

"Mom, I'm sure you have something to say about this." Azula's tone was not encouraging.

"Nothing that would make a difference. The very best of luck to both of you."

"You have visitors," the guard said tonelessly.

Ozai shifted on his cell floor. "I don't want visitors."

"I'm sure," the guard replied, "but their voices carry more weight than yours does. Don't do anything stupid."

The guard passed out of the corridor, but Ozai knew he was not far away. Ozai did not even look up at his visitors.

"Aren't you going to say anything, Daddy?"

"Go away, Azula. And take whoever this is with you."

"Is that any way to speak to your son-in-law?" Masanori was uncharacteristically hard. Ozai looked up almost involuntarily. "Or are all of you _prisoners_ so disrespectful to your prince?"

"That's right, Daddy. Masanori and I are married."

Ozai waved his arm. "Your mother already told me you were getting married and pregnant. There was no need to come here."

"We're not here for your needs, Daddy."

"Don't call me that," Ozai snarled.

"You're right," Azula said with heavy snark. "'Daddy' is something a child calls a father who deserves it. I tried to call you 'Daddy' when I thought you were worth something."

"Why did you come here, Azula? To brag? What would be the point? There's nothing more that can be taken from me or done to me. You're wasting your time."

"She still cares," Masanori said with disgust. "I don't understand it, but she does. The only good thing you ever did for the world was to give us Azula and Zuko, and they only had a chance when they broke away from you." Ozai wouldn't even look at him. "Agh, he's right, Cat: we're wasting our time. Look at him. Look how pathetic he is. There's nothing left of your father."

"What do you know about anything, boy? What kind of father do you expect to be? How do you plan to be a leader of men? I ask for your benefit, not my own. I no longer care."

"You still think you were right." Azula's emotions were a mix of disbelief and contempt.

"I was wrong about one thing," the "Phoenix King" said. "At least you're not gay."

Masanori lost his cool. "You _sick_ freak! Is that pleasant for you? Thinking about your _daughter_ with other girls?!" Flames appeared in his hands. "I'll make sure you-"

Azula pulled Masanori away from the bars. "Masa, don't. He's not worth the trouble." She turned to her father. "You're a fool. You always were, and it cost you everything. Goodbye, Daddy. I loved you once, but now you belong with the dead. Let's go Masanori."

"I wish I'd never come. Just looking at this... _thing_ makes me sick." They never even looked back.

When the newlyweds got back to the palace, Iroh and the mothers were waiting anxiously. "We're all right," Azula said dismissively.

"Disgusted, but all right." Masanori looked at Iroh. "How could any of you be related to that creature?"

"No one is born evil," the old general said simply. "Ozai and I sought our father's approval, but-"

Ursa shrank. "I won't stand to hear about that man. Or Ozai. Not now, not ever."

"Ursa's right," Suri said. "Masa, I'd like for you and Azula to come and see me when you get back home. I'd like you to stay with me for a few days."

"Sounds good, Mom."

"Who could turn down your dinners, Mrs. Sun? You had it wrong, Little Boy: I liked to eat even before I got pregnant."

"No joke?"

"I could give Sokka a run for his money." Everyone laughed. "Let's say goodbye to Zuzu and Mai."


	5. Goodbyes

**Wedding Day**

The royal couple was in the nursery, watching Amaya try to teach Izumi to talk.

Masanori ruffled Lu Ten's wisps of hair. "See you soon, babies. Real soon." Lu Ten babbled and held Masanori's hand.

"Do you have to go, Sister Dragon?" Amaya asked with big eyes.

"There's a lot to do, Amaya," Azula said, stroking Izumi's head as Mai held her. "Masa and I have to get ready for the baby. Besides, it will be easier for you to get settled with Mother and Father if we're not in the way."

"I'll miss you."

Azula knelt down-which was more difficult than she cared to admit-to face her half-sister. "Someone has to be gone to miss them, Amaya. We won't be far away. And it will only be for a little while."

"Okay. Love you, Sister Dragon." Amaya hugged Azula around the neck. The princess returned it without hesitation, if briefly.

"Azula's right, Amaya," Ursa said. "Besides, until her baby comes along, Zuko and Mai need you to help with their babies."

Amaya perked up a bit. "Okay, Mommy."

"Did I miss the goodbyes, yet?"

Masanori snapped to attention. "Hi, Toph. I thought you left with the others."

"No," the earthbender said plainly. "I thought I'd stay in the Fire Nation for a while, at least until things settle down at home." She added lowly, "if they ever do."

"Good luck to you, Bandit."

"You too, Lollipop."

Masanori rolled his eyes. " _Please_ don't call me Lollipop."

"What will you do the first time someone call you 'your highness?'"

Masanori grimaced. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to that."

"It's your title now, Little Boy. It means respect. Our people will look to you as a leader."

Masanori took his wife's hands. "Azula...honey...I fell in love with Azula the girl, not Azula the princess. I'm the same way: a title is not all that I am."

Zuko laid a supportive hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "That's the secret, Masa: remember who you are. I look at it like this: Zuko is who I am. Fire Lord is something I can do."

Masanori smailed warmly. "I'll try, Zuko."

"Just be who you are, and you won't go wrong. With your heart and Azula's brain, I can't go wrong either." They shared a brotherly hug.


	6. Epilogue and Author's Notes

**Wedding Day**

That night, Amaya overheard Ursa praying to Agni, the sun spirit. At her own bedside, she did the same thing.

The End

 **Author's notes:**

 **Just like Harry and Meghan, Azula and Masanori have tied the knot. I hope you enjoyed this installment.**

 **Yes, I have plans for Amaya.**

 **Coming soon...a new baby.**


End file.
